<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reconaissance by ktbl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696863">Reconaissance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktbl/pseuds/ktbl'>ktbl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Times, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Smut, established relationships - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktbl/pseuds/ktbl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the years, Sonya has taken Kenshi at his word on what it's like to be blind. She finally caves and experiences it for herself.</p><p>--<br/>Kinktober 2020, Day 5: blindfolds</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sonya Blade/Takahashi Kenshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reconaissance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I feel like an idiot. Hell, I look like an idiot.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Conveniently, I can’t see you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sonya groaned and crossed her arms over her chest, and stared at Kenshi. He sat on the edge of her bed, wearing a pair of loose pants and a long-sleeved tee shirt. She, meanwhile, had been coerced into a button-front nightshirt and pair of shorts, the emergency pajamas for when she needed to actually look decent for some reason. It had usually been sleepover parties for Jacqui and Cassie, when old sweats and PT gear wouldn’t cut it for Cassie’s delusions of social media grandeur. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Her eyes skimmed over him to rest on the elephant in the room: the length of red fabric hanging loosely in one of his hands. His blindfold. Hers, tonight, if she went through with this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you backing out?” He raised an eyebrow, and she shook her head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not. This is just still - weird. Christ, I’m on the wrong side of forty - and so are you. Little old to be trying the tie me up game.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not tying you up,” he said with a grin. “Though we could discuss that. You’re just… what was it? Engaging in some research to better determine how I function.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was drunk,” she said weakly, even as her feet carried her closer towards him. Kenshi reached up to her with his empty hand. His fingertips skimmed along the side of her face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You weren’t half an hour ago when I asked if you actually wanted to do it. You can still back out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no, I’ll go through with it. I’m just going to bitch.” She gave a weak laugh. There wasn’t anyone else she would ever trust to do this with, no matter what happened. Even if it had just been having her sit fully dressed on her living room floor, she’d only ever do this for him. Well, maybe Jax. But tonight’s plans were ones she </span>
  <span class="s2">definitely</span>
  <span class="s1"> wouldn’t be asking Jax to get involved in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wouldn’t expect anything else. I trust you’ve cleared all your weaponry away?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It isn’t anywhere I can reach it by accident.” It was a valid question; she usually slept with a gun near to hand, gauntlets, and a knife in a sheath under her pillow. She liked her little armory, a comfort if she worried someone or something might make its way past the base security. The last thing either of them wanted right now was her panicking and reaching for something, so she’d secured it all out of reach in her nightstand. “Fuck. Well, we might as well do this.” She stood in front of Kenshi, turning around and catching sight of herself in the mirror. There was a moment when he stood behind her and she could catch the tiny smile on his face, and then it was gone under a swath of red material. She blinked, trying to catch something, anything, but he snugged the blindfold up against the back of her head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Still good?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t see anything.” It didn’t matter if she closed her eyes or not, everything was dark. Closed eyes were easier, anyway - less panic. Didn’t have to feel the weird sensation when she blinked, her eyelashes on the fabric.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is the point.” He touched her shoulder, and she turned around. She reached a hand out, didn’t feel him - or the bed - and took a step forward. One, and then a half-step as her legs connected with the bed frame. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fucker,” she muttered, and she heard the laugh from behind her. She put a hand down on the bed and felt the fluff of her comforter. She climbed up onto her mattress carefully, spreading her hand out to make sure she wasn’t going to connect with anything or somehow go sailing off the other side by gauging her distance like shit. She felt the dip of the mattress as he joined her. “But you grew up seeing, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have spent more years of my life blind now than sighted,” he acknowledged. “It was not until Shang Tsung’s trick that I found Sento, and lost my sight. I have sympathy for you. It wasn’t easy. I was all-over bruises - my body and ego both - while I relearned how to fight, how to live, without my sight.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I bet.” She moved and bumped into him, her knees knocking against some part of his leg. Remembering that, and how he could fight like a cornered animal when he had to - even without his telepathy - was a clear reminder of just how capable and determined he was. She reached up to itch her nose, brushing against the blindfold, and felt the tickle of temptation to tug it off, or wiggle it a little.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No cheating.” He reached out and tapped her on the nose, gently. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fucking telepath.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are predictable, Sonya,” Kenshi teased. She exhaled sharply, and then felt his finger sweep against her face below the blindfold, cup her cheek in his hand. The other hand joined it, the contact making her almost jump. She felt the warmth of his breath first, just a warning, before his lips made contact with hers. This was familiar enough, they’d kissed in the dark. It was easy to slip her tongue past his lips, recognize the brush of his nose against her. His hands trailed down her face and neck to her shoulders. She tilted her head, nose bumping against his, and she made a soft noise of annoyance. His fingers pushed her back, gently but inexorably, onto the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The comforter wasn’t bad, nubbly with wear and repeated washing, and she felt him move until he sat beside her. Not lay down - she could tell by the press of something, she guessed his knee - touched her thigh. She wasn’t </span>
  <span class="s2">sure</span>
  <span class="s1">, and even in the dark, she was used to being sure. It was her bed. It was her room. She knew it, had lived here for almost twenty years. But there was something different about it, not being able to see when she </span>
  <span class="s2">wanted</span>
  <span class="s1"> to. The choice taken away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her breath hitched and she rolled on her side, and felt his fingers push on her shoulder, press down so she lay flat on the bed again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take a moment, or two or three. As long as you need until you’re comfortable, and then let me know.” His fingers touched hers, holding her hand lightly, reminding her of his presence. Her heart sped up. It wasn’t easing like it was supposed to, this wasn’t getting easier. She wanted to think her eyes were just closed, except she would close them and they wouldn’t open, and-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do we need to stop?” His voice was quiet and even. “I can tell-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. We’re doing this.” She inhaled, counting to three, held it for another three, exhaled a final three. “It’s just strange.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, be grateful we’re not practicing meditation. I have a feeling you would do poorly, cooped up in your own mind for too long.” He squeezed her hand again. “Pretend it’s some training exercise. A bet.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you know I’ll have to pass a damn training exercise for my ego.” She rolled her eyes, though neither one of the could see it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Precisely.” She heard the amusement in his voice, felt him squeeze her hand again. “Just focus, first, on my hands.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He moved on the bed, freeing her hand and straddling her hips, his hands brushing over the satin of her nightshirt with careful, deliberate movements. She could feel the warmth of them even through the fabric, the barely-there pressure growing heavier as he touched and stroked. Then it went lighter again, but she was looking for it, felt fingers curve and touch and the tracing of shapes. He dropped his hands across her breasts, not groping and fondling but a passing graze that somehow did more than intentional stimulation would have. Her nipples pebbled almost instantly under his palms, the smooth satin proving surprisingly rough on her suddenly sensitive flesh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His hands traced the gentle arc of her ribs, down to her hips, and very carefully slid the fabric up, baring her sides to the room and his touch. She didn’t like not being able to see him; she hated not knowing. Pretending to keep her eyes closed felt stupid and juvenile, and yet the surprise that still lingered behind every touch made her heart skip. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knew what to do to rile her up, what buttons he could push and what not to. She squirmed a little at a touch she hadn’t anticipated, the way his hand settled over her hip, the other drawing a more slow and deliberate line down her chest, cupping one breast in the curve of his hand, thumb and fingers gently kneading. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her heart kicked up again, and want began to slide through her body, despite the part of her brain that still chanted about her being an idiot, looking ridiculous, this being a stupid plan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt the heat from his body over her, the cotton fabric of his sweatpants on the bare skin of her sides. There was the delicate pressure of his fingers working the buttons of her top, and then the slick slide of satin over her skin. She thought the room was warm enough, but the minute the fabric slipped off her breasts and bared her skin, it felt cold. She prickled up all over with goosebumps. Kenshi’s fingers brushed across her collarbones, down the center of her chest, and she could feel the searing heat of his touch. She shuddered, and sucked in a breath, her hands reaching up for him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do you manage this?” She gripped the fabric of his pants with her fingertips, seeking something to ground her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s a reason I don’t often bare much skin.” She felt his hands on her again, spreading across her abdomen, inching upwards toward her bared breasts. “To keep my senses heightened, I need to be able to focus. I cannot see. If I limit touch, I can focus on hearing more. Hearing, and sometimes smell. And even taste,” he added wryly, callused fingertips brushing across the undersides of her breasts. She bit back a moan as the contact sparked more pleasure through her body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m starting to think you’re maybe on to something with that full-body gear, as much of a pain in the ass as it is.” Her fingers tightened on the fabric, tugged at it, felt how thick it seemed under her hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You talk when you’re nervous.” His voice was easy and low, hands stroking her in practiced, predictable ways. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not nervous, I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She should have known better than that - nothing he could take a a challenge. She felt a flash of wet and hot and something covered one nipple and she arched up and made a noise of surprise, nails digging into his leg. His mouth, she realized - it was his mouth on her. The tip of his tongue circled her nipple, lips closing on the sensitive areola around it, drawing it into his mouth deeper. Even though they usually shared a bed with the lights off, there was always some limited ambient light and her lizard-brain must have been using it to prepare her. The utter darkness, the lack of any light to let her see his motions, was throwing her off-kilter more than she realized.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled himself away with an audible pop that sounded like a balloon bursting beside her head, and she felt the dip of his head beneath her hand, and let out a low moan as he blew air across her chest, making the wet skin suddenly frigid. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not knowing what he was up to was fucking </span>
  <span class="s2">terrible</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She might actually like it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenshi continued to kiss her, caress her, mark her with his mouth and hands. He would focus intently on one part of her - a breast, the crook of her elbow, a single finger - until every part of her body was attuned to it. The rough crunch of his beard against her skin, the gentle scrape of teeth, hot-then-cold as he traced a shape with his tongue and blew across it. All of her senses would pull there until it was all she could think of, her world drawn to a pinprick point wherever he was devoting his attentions.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then he would stop.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He would pick a new place, and start again with broad strokes, wide movements that would become finer and finer and finer until what had been the entire stroking of her calf had gone to the touch of the tip of his tongue behind her knee, and her body was taut and vibrating like a string.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then he would stop.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then he would start again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sonya lost track of how long he spent slowly taking her apart, thinking that she’d learned to predict him - or at least not jump as much when he pressed a kiss to the side of her throat or brushed hair from her face or pressed his thumbs into the muscles of her calves, where they always liked to lock up after a long day. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’d liked to think she was good at knowing who was where, what was happening around her, even if she couldn’t see it. But when he stopped - when he pulled his hands away, and she could only feel the blocky bulk of him between her legs, the thick muscle of his thighs (</span>
  <span class="s2">when the fuck had he taken off his own pants?</span>
  <span class="s1">) - it was clear she definitely wasn’t as perceptive as she thought she was. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled her shorts and underwear down in a single quick motion, before she had the chance to think about it, and his fingers slid up from ankles to calves to the inside curves of her thighs and she couldn’t think for the rush of touch on the one space that had been spared his ministrations, numbed by the thin fabric. Kenshi skimmed his hands up to the apex of her thighs, and he hadn’t laid his face close to her - not yet - but she could feel it, the heat of his head, and the soft flutter of his breath against her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d ask if you were admiring the scenery, but.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He snorted once and the puff of air did catch her by surprise, and the rumble of the laugh that followed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it easier, now?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cakewalk.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it.” She knew the look that went with that tone of voice, but she could </span>
  <span class="s2">hear</span>
  <span class="s1"> it now, hear it better, the little way he pitched his voice with amusement and disbelief and something else. He pressed his face in between her thighs with little warning, only the brush of his hair against her and the swift movement of muscle beneath her hands, and she fisted a hand in his hair and it was impossible to think after that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The movements of his tongue against her drew sparks from her already heightened senses, the tension mingled with need coursing through her body. She could hear him - something she never really thought about before, when he’d gone down on her. She could hear him, and the noises he was making, his own muffled sounds of satisfaction that were loud enough to be heard over the thunder of her heartbeat in her ears. The slick sounds as he licked and sucked, the way it got louder the more he did it. The wetter she got, the happier his sounds - and hers - became. How had she never heard those sounds from him before? They sounded good. They sounded better than good, and she wanted to hear him make them again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His body moved between her legs, shifted her to hang one of her legs over a shoulder, give him better access. She obliged, tipping her hips up and feeling his hands slide under her ass, draw her closer, and every touch was another spark dancing across her skin. The cotton sheets were rougher than she remembered, the surface of his tongue a thousand tiny bumps across her swollen, sensitive skin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She found herself with her hand knotted in his hair, working herself against his face as much as he was working her, and when her climax came it was with little warning after all of the teasing he’d done to her. It was trite and cliche, pleasure flaring through every bit of her, toes curling into the mattress and her thighs pressed hard against his head, holding him there. She felt one of his hands move, barely, and fingers flutter against the outside of her sex, and dip in just enough to set every nerve there afire anew. Her legs went tighter as the bastard worked another orgasm out of her on the heels of the first, fingers crooking and dancing across almost overstimulated flesh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Breathe,” she heard, his voice muffled and choked and his breath moist and hot on her skin. She let her thighs hang open and heard the deep, heavy inhalation, imagined the swelling of his chest. “I couldn’t breathe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am, only a little.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, only a little?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That I didn’t think to take a deeper breath and try for three.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sat up and swatted at him, managing to connect by dint of luck rather than true ability to know where he was. Chest, ridged with scars and sparse of hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck you. Actually, no. My turn.” Kenshi made a noise that sounded like it might have been surprise, but it was pitched so low she wasn’t sure he’d intended her to hear it. “On the bed, on your back. Turnabout’s fair play.” She edged to the side of the bed to give him more space, and felt him take a space there amidst the rumpled blankets. She stretched herself out beside him, finding knee and hip and the flat plane of his stomach, knowing the map of him by the familiar scars. Dips and arches, thick knots of muscle or scar tissue, these she knew, and worked her way up with fingers and lips to his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This kiss was more difficult, reminding her of teenagers bumping noses in cramped backseats, or the first time they’d done this and realized that even fighting together didn’t mean you really knew how the other person fit together. Once their mouths were right, it was better, and she brushed her tongue against his hard palate with tiny flicks, just enough to tickle him. She could feel his chest shake, a muffled laugh. She pulled away carefully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s new,” he said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Want me to stop?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did not say anything about that.” She felt his hand curve around her upper arm, the contrast between his fingers and the smooth skin on his palm. His hand dragged slowly up, dug into her braid and pulled her back down for another kiss, sliding his tongue along hers, up behind her teeth, making her laugh as well and snap her head back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t push your luck. I might bite something sensitive by accident and then where would we be?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Duly noted.” She felt him lay his head back and ran her thumbnail along the line of his neck to the join with his shoulder. She kissed him there, nipped and tugged gently with her teeth, and felt a ripple of motion beneath her, a shudder or something else - she wasn’t sure. She continued to move along his body, at times stretched out beside him and at times shifting to straddle him, his hips between her thighs, as she explored him everything but her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She knew Kenshi’s body well - maybe as well as her own, after all this time. He was in good shape for someone his age - hell, he was in good shape for someone ten years younger. He could run her soldiers around the field without breaking a sweat, but she could feel it, now. The toned muscle, the bumps and ridges of scar tissue, the small pads of fat that smoothed out the rough edges. Paying such close attention now, she did not miss the sharp inhalation when she licked at his nipples, rolling them between her fingers, or when she dipped her tongue into his navel, or the way his breath went ragged as she continued her slow and steady movement down his body, mapping him out by touch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time she made it to his hips, she could feel the hot smooth strain of his erection pressing against her. She shifted, catching it between her breasts and then dragging herself down further, and </span>
  <span class="s2">gods</span>
  <span class="s1"> was he hard. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Out of all the things they’d gotten up to, this was not part of their usual routine. Not that either one of them was averse to it, but it was too often that they collapsed into his bed or hers with the best of intentions, and woke up in the morning exhausted and still dressed. Kenshi claimed he simply enjoyed making her squirm more than he wanted reciprocation, but she was starting to think that maybe sensitivity had something to do with it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lazy nights like this were few and far between, and she was going to take advantage of it. She slid further down, feeling a wet slick between her breasts, and a moment later - predictably - she heard him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sonya, you don’t need to-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want to. Whole thing about finding out what it’s like to be blind, right? And I can’t very well go down on myself.” She heard the sucking in of air between his teeth, felt his thigh muscles go tight. “I won’t if you tell me not to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And spend the rest of my life hearing about the time I turned you down?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would I do that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You would find a way to code it into open comms messages, Sonya. I have no doubt in my mind.” His hands brushed her hairline, feather-light. “But I don’t want you to think you are obligated.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are the only guy I’ve ever known to argue </span>
  <span class="s2">against</span>
  <span class="s1"> a blow job,” she said, one hand closing around the base of his cock, fingers almost but not quite able to fully wrap around him. He thrust up into her hand at the suddenness, finally catching him by equal surprise. She used her hand as a guide and licked a stripe up the side of him from base to crown, twirling her tongue around the head. He let out a low and ragged breath, and his hand curled into her hair, the braid and the tails of the blindfold caught between his hands. She slid him into her mouth slowly, conscious of her teeth and tongue, and the gentle pressure of his hand on her. She could smell him, musky and male and the faint smell that was all his, and kept sliding him into her mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t the best angle but she’d take what she could get, and she could feel every ridge and furrow along him, the smooth stretches and the dips, the contrast of the shaft and the head. Her tongue was sensitive, but this felt almost entirely different to what she remembered with sight, or even with her hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the back of her mouth she began to taste the salty bitter hint of precome, felt Kenshi’s fingers tighten ever so slightly as she hollowed her cheeks and twirled her tongue. Her hand worked him in time with her mouth, and the other hand curved around the back of one thigh, thumb tracing circles on his skin. She hummed, tuneless and arbitrary, and his fingers curled and uncurled on her, his hips pressing up into her mouth. She could hear his breathing change, shorter and shallower breaths, and there was a little sense of victory in it - that she could undo him, and that she could </span>
  <span class="s2">hear</span>
  <span class="s1"> it, hear it more clearly than she ever had before. The taste in her mouth grew, and he tugged her head up and off him gently but firmly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All done?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have some restraint,” he said, voice gravelly. “And I still have a refractory period and you don’t,” he added with a wry chuckle. “You win this battle, General.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She heaved an exaggerated sigh. “Do I win the campaign, though?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That depends. What would be easiest for you?” He tugged her up towards him, catching her face in his hands and kissing her, searching out the corners of her mouth, stroking her body slowly and steadily, as if savoring the contact. “We can be boring if you want.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Being boring sounds good. I don’t want to fall on my ass, even if neither of us can see it,” she admitted. He laughed quietly and kissed her again on the corner of her mouth with a precision she envied, and freed her just enough to lay down on the bed, settling himself with the practice of a long-time lover between her legs. His hands played over the outsides of her thighs and then he moved forward ever so slightly. She could feel the smooth heat of his cock against her, and then sliding into her with the same intentional slowness she’d used when she went down on him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was new, and different, even though they’d done this a dozen times. The sensation of being filled kept going, and she was conscious of every inch of him until they settled together, flush at the hips. She exhaled, only then realizing she’d held her breath the entire time, too busy savoring the feeling to think. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt his weight shift, his hands come down on either side of her body. The warmth of him grew as he dropped down to hold himself above her. Easier to touch, easier to hold. She hooked her heels around him, tipping her hips, and then he began to move and all the extraneous thoughts disappeared. They found a pace through half-gasped words and grunts and moans, enough to satisfy them both. Her hands could reach him, maybe almost start to read him in the way she could feel the uneven breaths and the way his muscles would go tight. She tried to shift her head but had come down with the blindfold in such a way that she’d managed to pin the excess fabric under her shoulders, leaving her head very little wiggle room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took advantage of it just for a moment. His mouth found the delicate skin beneath her jaw, gently tugged at it with his teeth, and the unexpected sensation drew a moan from her, knees falling apart more for him. He had no compunctions about pushing her buttons, seemed to find it as much of a point of arousal as anything else he could do.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenshi moved, sitting slightly upright onto his knees, tilting her up and his hands curving around the backs of her thighs. The change in position, the way his cock slid across nerves, made her shudder and moan. He pressed back on her thighs, driving himself into her with more and more force, and her fingers dug into the meat of his legs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One of his hands dropped to her clit, began to flick and flutter there, the slightly roughened pad of his thumb rubbing and circling just </span>
  <span class="s2">so</span>
  <span class="s1"> in the way he’d learned she liked - and listening, she could hear again the change in his breath, the soft sounds she’d never heard, when she responded. It was easier, hearing, knowing what to listen for, and every flick and movement of his body, every thrust of him inside her, drove her body higher, the tension greater. She reached up and dragged him down to her in an unrelenting grasp as he hit just the right spot, and the need to feel him, feel him all over her, was too great. She let out a cry and buried her face in his shoulder, feeling her body pulse and draw him in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kenshi tucked his head into the curve of her neck, not ceasing his movements; it only heightened her pleasure as he worked her through the orgasm until she was limp and boneless. He drove himself into her in a forceful thrust that forced her hard against the mattress. Under her hands, she felt his body shuddering with the force of orgasm, her name on his tongue, an almost-whispered sound for her ears alone. She heard - and felt - him suck in deep breaths that seemed to do nothing to even out his breathing. She was boneless under him, ready to melt into the bed. Her hands spread over him, brushing long smooth strokes over his back. As good as orgasms were, this was still one of her favorite parts, the sticky-sweaty comedown, suffused with pleasure and the entirety of her world wrapped up in him. She didn’t want to break the silence, but a question forced its way past her lips. “So is it like that for you, every time?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Close enough, I think.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t decide if that’s a good thing or not.” She held him against her, one arm on his back between his shoulder blades, keeping the length of his body stretched out against her. “So. Next step, sparring blindfolded?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have no chance against me.” Kenshi’s chest rose and fell against her, panting breaths slowly evening out. “You are welcome to try.” He propped himself up on his elbows, relieving her of some of his weight, then rolled away to lie down beside her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just might. Nice to have an actual challenge from you instead of the same shit every time. You’re getting predictable. Change can be good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At that, Kenshi slid an arm under her neck, fingers tugging at the blindfold. She could feel the taut fabric go loose, and then he worked it free, pulling it away from her face. There was the immediate urge to open her eyes, but she knew what would happen if she pushed for too much light too fast. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Was it? The change?” He seemed oddly nervous, and she cracked her eyes open to see the faintly worried look on his face. It didn’t suit him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If I didn’t want to fuck you blindfolded, I wouldn’t have,” she said. “What do you take me for, anyway?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A military general who lives her life by the book.” His mouth curved up into a partial smile, and she reached out impulsively to mark it with her thumb, feel the difference. It spread wider at that. “There’s a line about old dogs, and new tricks…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You calling me a bitch, Kenshi?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I plead the fifth.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>